Road to Destiny
by ShadowCilppy
Summary: .Destiny Miles? That's me alright. And if you mention anything about my height, and I'll personally shove my pikachu's iron tail up your as- what? Why are you looking at me like that?. .Rated for swearing and some violence. .Pairings TBD.


This story is mainly based on the anime but there will also be some references to the game.

Legendaries; Most legendaries will be pretty much like normal pokemon; they are owned and trained by trainers and have no special abilities. Also, many of the exist and they behave just like normal pokemon. The only 'true' legendary pokemon in this fic (meaning they are wild, unique and have special abilities) are Mew, Mewtwo, Palkia, Dialga, Arceus and Deoxys. The main reason being that these pokemon are believed to have 'created' the pokemon world. (in mewtwo and deoxys' case, having been created meaning there's only one of them).

Pokemon movesets; In this fic, pokemon can use 6 moves max instead of 4.

I'll reveal more information about this world later

* * *

Come on. Is she mentally retarded or something like that? The hardest part of making a trap for the oppoent is getting them to take the bait. And that goes double if your oppoent only has half a brain. Today

'Let's go, boy, use irontail again!' I yelled, hoping that she would be a bit smarter this time around. I mean, I'm using a steel type attack against a fire type. If she doesn't use this opportunity, then she's dumber than I thought.

'Monferno, grab that pikachu's tail and slam it into the ground' said my oppoent. Finally!

'Pikachu, use shockwave!' Heh, I bet she didn't see that coming. I hear the ring of the buzzers. Looks like I win.

'And the winner of the Solaceon Contest is… Destiny Miles from Oilvine City!'

Pikachu and I walked up on stage and Momoan gave me a midnight blue ribbon. She congratulated as I took the ribbon and showed the crowd. 'We did a good job, eh boy? This means we only have two more to go before we enter the Grand festival!'

'Pika!'

If you haven't guessed by now, my name is Destiny Miles and I'm from Jhoto. My parents are pokemon breeders so they're still back in Jhoto while I'm here in Sinnoh. Before coming to Sinnoh I traveled in Jhoto and entered the grand festival there. And I almost won… I guess runner up isn't that bad. I mean, it's better than being kicked out of the first or sound round.

Well, that's pretty much all you need to know about me… well, other that the fact that… you'll see later.

'Is it true that you are a genius, Destiny?'

'How do you do it, honey? Almost becoming top coordinator at the age of 7'

'You're only 8 now and you mange to defeat people almost twice your age! You must tell us the secret!'

Damn news reporters! I ran down the hallway, trying to get to the kitchen, hoping to get away from my crazy stalkers.

'Pikapikachu!'

'Almost there, I know, boy… just a bit further…'

I reached for the door, ran inside and slammed it shut. Pikachu jumped off my shoulder as I try to catch my breath. I walked over to the counter and put my bag down. I reached in and released all my pokemon.

'Ee… eevee!'

'ShayShay!!'

'Mantyke, man!'

Meet my award winning team, Peppermint, the shiny eevee. She's pretty much the only normal one here. Lilly the attentationwhore Shaymin. Tammy the baby mantyke. And of course, Pkachu. Enough said.

Reaching into my bag again, I grab a pecha berry. Alright, it worked last time, so it better work this time. I started mixing the berry with flour, sugar and eggs. When I was finished, I loaded the mix into the oven and set the timer to half a hour. There was enough to make 12 pokebreads… you know, if it doesn't burn…

'Alright guys, let's go have some fun instead of just waiting here!' All my pokemon cheered and we ran off.

It's been… I donno, fifteen twenty minutes and I still can't find anything to do. Then, I noticed the girl I was battling in the final round of today's contest. Amanda, I think her name was. And she was with a boy… her boyfriend?

No wait… IT"S HIM!

'Hey, is that you Dest?'

Yup, that's him. Jhoto's number one manwhore.

'Hey Kyle' I said unenthusiastically.

'Not glad to see me, shrimp?'

WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME? 'GO BURN IN HELL, KYLE VALENTINE!' I yelled at him. I noticed that the girl, Amanda was taken back by my colourful language… there's more to come, bitch.

'Alright… I get it. Can't I just say hello to you without you trying to bite my head off? By the way, congrats on the ribbon'

'Err… thanks. So, what have you accomplished recently?' He smiled and pulled out a case of half full badged. Pretty impressive. The last time I saw him was three weeks ago and he only had two. Two badges in three weeks was pretty good. I couldn't help but to nod in approval.

'Well, I better get going. I'll see you around.'

'Wait, one last thing' I said after suddenly remembering what I was going to say. 'Have you the jackass recently'

'Errr… you mean Matt? Yeah, I week ago. He was going to Snowpoint Coty for his fourth. By the way, we're going to meet up in Hearthome in two weeks. Wanna come?'

Before I could answer him, Peppermint ran up to me.

'E! Eevee Ee!'

Oh shit, the pokebread!

I managed to get them out of the oven right before they burned, thank god. I gave one to each one of my pokemon and I packed up the rest. I checked my map of Sinnoh... damn, Hearthome is far. 'Alright guys, we better get going' I returned my pokemon back into their pokeballs and headed for bed. I'll make my way to Hearthome, first thing tomorrow.


End file.
